Les Ambiguës
by Nelio
Summary: Les situations les plus ambiguës qui soient (enfin j'essaye), parce que j'aime le yaoi mais je le cautionne pas dans Eyeshield 21. Le principe? Plus vous avez l'esprit tordu, plus vous vous imaginez des choses... Alors même s'il ne se passe rien, ce n'est pas pour autant ennuyeux! 5 histoires triées par ordre d'ambiguïté, à lire dans l'ordre, mais elles sont indépendantes.
1. Détente

Moi, j'aime bien le Yaoi. Mais pas dans ES21. Alors je fais un compromis! Il n'y a pas de yaoi, mais plus vous êtes pervers(e), plus vous en avez l'impression! Quatre situations différentes, le pire pour la fin. Envie de vous tester?... ^^

* * *

Détente

La petite troupe revenait enfin de l'entraînement, sans Sena qui avait dû arrêter plus tôt, après s'être froissé un muscle. Ils empruntaient le couloir menant au vestiaire quand ils entendirent une voix au travers d'une autre porte, qui les stoppa immédiatement.

"Hmm... Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien!"

Aussi décontractés que des manches à balai, tous les membres de l'équipe (même Hiruma) tentèrent d'interpréter ce qu'ils avaient entendu alors que Mamori répondait à Sena:

"Je me doute! Personne ne t'en avait jamais fait avant?"

"Nan."

"C'est dommage!"

Monta fut le premier à coller son oreille à la porte, avec un sentiment complexe de trahison.

"Faudrait faire ça plus souvent..." soupira le petit garçon en toute quiétude.

"Tous les soirs, si tu veux!"

Tout le monde réprima un hoquet de stupeur. Musashi ne savait pas non plus où se mettre, mais ne se retint pas quand il imita les autres en se penchant vers la porte alors que Sena protestait:

"Non, non, pas autant! Deux ou trois fois par semaine, ça suffira! Et puis je n'aurai peut-être pas toujours le temps..." Fit-il avant d'expirer longuement, voluptueusement.

"C'est comme tu veux!" sembla sourire Mamori, alors que Juumonji chuchota;

"Alors comme ça il avait pécho' la manager, depuis le temps?"

"C'est pas possible.." grinça Hiruma qui n'y comprenait rien, même s'il n'était pas jaloux. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Monta qui s'écrasait contre le panneau, le visage écarlate.

"En tout cas ça détend vachement..."

"C'est ce que je te disais," répondit Mamori, avec une intonation qui laissait penser qu'elle avait déjà cherché à se faire entendre: "il aurait aurait fallu commencer plus tôt!"

Tout en se demandant ce que Mamori pouvait bien faire de l'autre côté du mur, les joueurs ne comprenaient pas tout à fait que la manager insiste autant sur le sujet.

"Bah, c'est pas trop grave, tu sais?" il se tut puis reprit d'une voix pâteuse et amusée: "Mamo-nee, j'ai sommeil. C'est normal?"

La porte lâcha à ce moment-là et déversa dans un grand fracas les joueurs, se retrouvant entassés sur le ventre, dans la pièce. Sena, allongé lui aussi sur le ventre, tourna la tête vers eux tandis que Mamori, dans un sursaut de frayeur, avait cessé de lui masser le dos. Le petit brun demanda, interdit et on ne peut plus innocent:

"On peut savoir c'que vous faites?"

* * *

"J'espère que vous avez bien rigolé, sinon j'ai encore de quoi faire ^u^ soyez pas déçus (et n'allez pas croire que je ne sais pas écrire un yaoi U_U J'ai juste encore trop honte pour publier XD)"

"ça me fait un répit..."

"De courte durée, je peux te l'assurer, mouahaha"


	2. Esthétique

Celui-là est très imagé... si vous voulez vous amuser, essayez de vous représenter ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la porte!

* * *

**Esthétique**

Quelques garçons s'apprêtaient à venir chercher les deux filles dans leur vestiaires, quand ils surprirent une conversation, Suzuna demandant à Mamori:

"Dis, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ces deux-là?"

"Oh, ils sont pas mal du tout!"

"Oui!" renchérit la petite: "J'aime bien, en plus ils sont agréables à prendre en main!"

Les frères Haha, premiers à avoir collé leurs oreilles, rougirent violemment.

"Attends, me dites pas qu'elles sont en train de se...?"

"Chuuuuut!"

Mamori reprit:

"Et c'est vrai que le teint rose pâle est très joli!"

"C'est un peu pour ça que je les aime!" gloussa Suzuna. "En plus ils sont vraiment tout doux!"

"Ah bon?"

"Mais oui! Vas-y, touche!"

Les frères, Monta et Taki ayant une bonne imagination visuelle se mirent à saigner, tandis que Sena s'écarta pour faire quelques pas, histoire qu'un peu de sang redescende de ses pommettes pour réalimenter les genoux.

"Oh, c'est vrai, et ils sont très souples! Mais pourquoi tu ne veux plus de ceux-là?"

"M'enfin, Mamo-nee, je ne vais quand même pas demander à toutes les filles d'avoir ceux-ci!"

"Et pourquoi?"

"Eh bien pour commencer parce que ça coûterait très cher, voilà. Et puis je te parie que les autres pom-pom girls iraient tout de suite crier à la contrefaçon."

"Oh la là, ce que tu peux être pessimiste! De toute façon on s'en fiche, de ce qu'elles pensent, le plus important, c'est de privilégier le moral de l'équipe avant tout! Et je trouve que cette paire les motiverait bien plus."

Les frangins sautèrent sur place en se retenant de s'esclaffer.

"Moui, mais je préfère vraiment ces deux-là. Ils sont plus jolis et plus faciles à tenir."

"Bon, en même temps c'est toi la spécialiste, hein? Tu as plus d'expérience que moi, c'est normal que tu décides. Hé, mais attends, pourquoi ne pas demander aux garçons ce qu'ils en pensent?"

"Ah, super, super! Viens, on va les leur montrer!"

Les garçons se mirent à courir dans tous les sens quand les filles sortirent:

"Dites, vous préférez quels pompons?"

Il y eu un blanc après lequel Monta tomba dans les vapes. Les filles s'étonnèrent tandis que Sena, accablé, le chargeait sur son dos, l'emmenant à l'infirmerie en grommelant.


	3. Entretien

C'est un peu grave, mais bon, je suppose que vous vous y attendiez, en cliquant ici ^^

* * *

Entretien

Cette fois-ci, ce furent Suzuna et Mamori qui arrivèrent près du Casino, en gros le Q.G. des Devil Bats. Cependant, Suzuna, adepte des petites farces, trottina joyeusement vers la porte pour écouter d'abord ce qui pouvait bien se dire. Les trois frères semblaient présents:

"On peut savoir ce que tu fais?"

"Ben, ça se voit pas? J'astique!"

"Ah, c'est pas con."

"Ben voyons, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi? Ici, en plus?"

"Boah, ici ou chez moi, ça change pas grand-chose."

"On a quand même autre chose à f*utre nan?"

Mamori, voyant l'immobilité de Suzuna, préféra à son tour écouter avant d'entrer.

"En tout cas, avec la mienne, y'a une bonne prise en main!" se vanta Kuroki.

"Pff. La mienne est beaucoup mieux. T'es hors gabarit, là." se rengorgea Togano.

"Mais vous êtes vraiment des gamins. Y'a pas que la taille qui est importante, la maniabilité aussi!" assura Juumonji.

C'est alors qu'Hiruma entra par l'autre porte, voyant probablement les garçons mais en tout cas sans se douter que les filles écoutaient, interdites.

"Eh ben... c'est ce qui s'appelle astiquer le manche..."

"On a bien le droit d'en prendre soin, nan? Ça peut toujours servir. Faut savoir rester préparé." argua Kuroki.

"Mouais, c'est une façon de voir les choses."

"Dis, t'aurais pas dû lubrifiant? J'en ai plus."

"Est-ce que j'ai une tronche à me prom'ner avec du lubrifiant?!" s'étrangla le quarterback.

La porte se rouvrit et ce fut la voix de Sena qui se fit entendre, après un bref silence.

"Euuuh... dites, vous avez l'intention de... de vous en servir cet aprèm'?"

"Pas forcément. Pis de toute façon c'est nous qu'ça r'garde, nan?"

"Oh merde..."

"Quoi?"

"Les mecs, je crois que je m'suis gouré."

"Ah bon?"

"Ouaip. C'est la batte à Monta."

* * *

Oui je sais, je suis vilaine ^^ c'est pas beau ce que je raconte... mais si quelqu'un trouve ça pas beau c'est que je suis pas la seule à avoir l'esprit tordu.


	4. Gabarit

Oui, le pire de tous est arrivé... j'ai presque honte de poster ça mais la chute est tellement bien!

* * *

**Gabarit**

Monta et Sena étaient arrivés avant tout le monde au terrain d'entraînement et faisaient passer le temps en attendant leur camarades qui tardaient. Ces derniers purent les entendre en arrivant, mais hésitèrent à tourner à l'angle du bâtiment qui les cachaient: qui sait? Ils pourraient peut-être en entendre de bonnes. Puisqu'en plus c'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient le coup...

"Monta, j'y arrive pas."

"Hein?"

"Je sais, je pensais que j'y arriverai, mais faut croire que c'est plus facile avec une grande main."

Les Devil Bats commencèrent à se concerter du regard.

"Comment ça, t'y arrive pas?"

"J'te dis qu'elle rentre pas, elle rentre pas! Point!"

Le sang des joueurs se glaça un peu plus...

"Mais c'est parce que tu forces pas assez, c'est tout!"

...Pour les achever et les paralyser sur place. (Vous voyez? Vous êtes pas les seuls à avoir l'esprit tordu! /SBAFF/ d'accord, je raconte!)

"Je t'assure que j'arrive pas à la rentrer!" gloussa Sena. "Cherche pas. Ça doit être plus facile pour toi parce que t'as des grandes mains, ou de l'expérience," il s'interrompit pour arrêter de rire. "j'en sais rien, moi..."

"Mais nan, c'est juste que tu sais pas t'y prendre! M'enfin, c'est pas compliqué, regardes: tu pousses un bon coup et voilà! Allez, faut pas avoir peur, donne ta main! Et puis surtout n'hésites pas à écarter les doigts!"

"Monta, arrête, tu m'fais mal!" Fit Sena qui semblait vaguement se débattre en pouffant.

"Mais vas-y, bon sang!" râla Monta qui commençait à rire franchement lui aussi. "N'aie pas peur! C'est pas dangereux!" ajouta-t-il, ce qui ajouta justement à leur fou rire.

"Ouaille!"

Les joueurs se tendirent et perdirent brusquement toutes leurs couleurs.

"Quoi?" demanda Monta, à peine surpris.

"C'est mon p'tit doigt!" avoua Sena, hilare.

Monta soupira.

"Attends, je crois que j'ai un truc pour que ça glisse mieux."

"Berk, j'vais êt' tout collant!"

"T'auras qu'à t'laver les mains après, on s'en tape. Voilà; essaye maintenant. Mais surtout pousse un bon coup."

"Euh.. OK..."

"T'inquiète, y'a pas vraiment de mouvement particulier à faire, faut juste que tu forces un peu au début, c'est tout à fait normal."

Les joueurs, terrorisés, ne purent se retenir de venir tous ensemble voir et si besoin les arrêter. Cependant, les deux ados étaient gentiment assis, côte à côte, sur un banc. Apparemment rien de suspect.

"Eh ben voilà, ça y est! J'te l'avais dit que ça marcherait pas si tu n'écartais pas les doigts!"

Sena rigola avec lui et regarda le gant de Honjou qu'il avait enfin réussi à enfiler.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini! Je l'avais bien dit qu'il était grave, celui-là, hein? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça m'intéresse! XD et à ceux qui me disent qu'insinuer des choses sur Monta et Sena est tout simplement dégoutant, je dis:

Moi, j'ai juste dit que Sena galérait à enfiler un gant de base-ball, c'est tout U_U c'est pas de ma faute si dans le manga, le gant appartient à Monta, et que Sena est la personne la plus susceptible de se le voir prêter. Et toc /SBAFF/ Bon, d'accord, je posterai un yaoi! Un jour peut-être... NON NON PAS TAPER! C'est une citation du film Knight & Day que vous vous empresserez de regarder si vous aimez les films d'actions.

-Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop, là?

-Si.


	5. Doigté

La scène se passe dans une grande maison pendant les vacances où sont réunis de nombreux joueurs méritants, pendant une soirée.

Les trois frangins couraient après Taki, ce dernier hilare à cause du téléphone qu'il avait chipé à l'un des trois, pour de rire. Cependant les quatre durent piler net, violement. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient passé à côté d'une porte où, de l'autre côté, se tenaient beaucoup de leurs amis, dont l'un – Mizumachi, si leur ouïe ne les trompait pas – venait de dire, aussi simplement que s'il proposait du sel :

« Tu veux ma queue, Sena ? »

Les quatre garçons, donc, entendant une phrase qui – à priori – ne laissait place à aucune confusion, tentèrent un reboot du cerveau. Après s'être convaincus qu'ils avaient tous les quatre mal entendu et se disaient qu'ils allaient partir discrètement s'aérer la tête, ils entendirent Sena – Leur Sena, quoi – répondre :

« Non non, merci, je me débrouille avec la mienne. »

Et Kôtaro de demander sans aucune gêne, lui non plus :

« T'es sûr ? Parce qu'elle est vraiment grande.

-T'inquiète. Regarde. »

_Regarde ?_ Regarder quoi ? Les quatre bats se sentaient l'envie fugace et soudaine de pleurer, sans savoir pourquoi. Et ce n'était toujours pas le coup de grâce, non-non ! Parce qu'un coup de grâce arrive toujours en dernier, mais le cauchemar n'était pas fini : Kakei, qui accompagnait Mizumachi, brisa le silence qui s'était installé par un ton appréciateur :

« Ho ho, j'ai l'impression qu'il va rentrer ses deux boules d'un coup ! »

Les spectateurs de ce spectacle se mirent à hurler en silence, faute d'air. Ils n'entendirent même pas les bruit secs qui eurent lieu, mais les exclamations de surprise, si.

« Oooooh, j'y crois pas ! » s'exclama Riku, très enthousiaste, visiblement. Et Sena – Leur Sena ! – de se vanter :

« Pas mal, hein ? »

Et Hiruma, arrivant par une autre porte (les toilettes adjacentes) de demander nonchalamment :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il se passe que Sena a presque mit la boule à Agon dans le trou !

-Ah. Hein ? Mais c'est ses boules qu'il doit mettre ! Et puis c'est quoi cette queue, elle est beaucoup trop grande ! »

Et Sena – _Leur Sena, bordel !_ – de tirer la langue, joueur : « C'est la mienne et je m'en sert très bien ! »

C'était un cauchemar.

« Et puis, » ramena Kidd avec – leur semblait-il – un sourire en coin : « c'est bien le seul jeu où Sena peut se faire Agon et lui mettre une branl…

-Ta gueule ! »

Les quatre furtifs furent glacés d'effroi par cette voix, les autres protagonistes non.

« Ouh, je crois qu'il est vexé… » Marmonna Mizumachi avant de demander à haute voix : « Eh, Agon, tu veux ma queue ?

-Mais ta gueule !

-Aïe… Si Agon continue, il va l'abîmer. » Soupira Mizumachi.

« Abîmer quoi ? » Demanda Ikkyu (parce qu'il était là ?!)

« Abîmer sa queue, enfin ! Déjà qu'il y en a que trois avec lesquelles on peut jouer ! » Continua Mizumachi. Kidd la ramena encore :

« Si c'est que ça, j'ai qu'à demander à mon coach.

-Ton coach ? Il est prêteur !

-Moui. Ça dépend de quoi. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Les autres protagonistes, de l'autre côté de la porte, eurent l'audace de tendre l'oreille, horrifiés, et de le regretter quand Hiruma conseilla à Sena :

« Te penche pas trop non plus. »

Ils n'entendirent donc pas vraiment les autres bruits secs qui eurent lieu, mais les autres exclamations de surprise et de joie, si.

« Bravo ! » Félicita Riku. « Purée, si j'avais su que t'étais si doué !

-La chance du débutant.

-Mais non, tu te débrouilles bien ! Pis à chaque fois tu mets les deux boules d'un coup ! Moi je galère avec une seule...

-Et puis » rajouta Takami (Gné ?!) « j'en connais pas beaucoup qui arrivent à mettre une boule dans un trou et une boule dans un autre.

-J'ai pas fait exprès.

-Bon, ben à ce rythme-là, Agon il pourra toujours pas se servir de sa queue… » Sourit Mizumachi.

« Pis faudra déjà qu'il touche une boule avec ! » rigola Kotarô.

« Il serait capable de rentrer les boules de Sena ! » S'esclaffa Riku. Ce dernier devait avoir un peu bu pour être aussi téméraire.

« Tu veux mon poing dans la gueule, tocard ? » Feula Agon. Riku n'en démordit pas :

« Non, par contre toi tu pourrais refermer ta braguette ? »

Toute la salle éclata de rire. On entendit ensuite Marco dans le vacarme ambiant se lamenter :

« Si avec ça il nous égorge pas dans notre sommeil ! Bon, je vais chercher du coca. Et soyez délicats, vous deux, c'est un jeu ! Me pétez pas le carrelage en envoyant gicler une boule par terre, hein ? Attends, bouge pas, je vais me débrouiller… » Dit-il en se déplaçant précautionneusement, de ce qu'ils pouvaient en déduire. L'agencement de certaines chaises devait être particulier. Monta se fit entendre :

« Eh, Sena, j'ai trouvé du bleu pour mettre sur ta queue ! »

Et Sena, _leur fuckin Sena_, quoi, on l'aura assez dit :

« Ah, merci, c'est super ! Tiens ?... c'est bizarre. Comment ça se met ? Comme ça ?

-Laisse, je vais faire. Mais arrête, donne ! Donne ta queue trois secondes.

-Bon, bon… Ah, on frotte le bout, c'est tout ?

-Ben oui, c'est tout. Voilà !

-Merci ! Bon, comment je vais faire, cette fois ?...

-Tu pourras jamais la faire rentrer dans ce trou-là. » Constata Hiruma.

« Ah ? T'es sûr ?

-Ouep. A moins que… Oh, petit vicelard !

-Ben quoi ?

-Non rien.

-Bon, j'y vais.

-Bon, je vais passer pour un idiot, mais c'est quoi, c'te boule toute noire au milieu ? Elle est à qui ? » Dit Sakuraba.

« Elle est à personne. Ni à moi, ni à Agon. » Lui répondit Sena. « On la rentre qu'à la fin. »

Cette fois, ils entendirent les bruits secs et les « klongs » mais nos chers amis n'en furent pas plus avancés.

« Ooooh, il a fait ricocher sur les boules de Agon !

-Oui, on a vu, Mizumachi. Remets tes vêtements.

-N'empêche, » poursuivi Mizumachi : « moi, ça m'emmerderai.

-Pourquoi ? » Demanda Riku qui semblait ne pas avoir de problème à ce sujet.

« Ben quand même, c'est mes boules ! Pas touche !

-Roh, c'que t'es con, c'est qu'un jeu ! »

Un jeu ! Un jeu ! Mais quel genre de jeu, bordel ?! Nos chers amis en avaient oublié Marco, qui les trouva en ouvrant la porte.

« S'cusez… »

Et les dépassa sans plus de cérémonie. Nos quatre compagnons virent alors Sena, avec une canne en bois entre les mains, penché sur la table de billard :

« Je vais rentrer celle du fond, si j'y arrive bien… Hein ? »

Il eut tout juste le temps de voir les autres détaler.

« Ben, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? » Demanda Riku. Sena se redressa, interrogatif, puis en laissa tomber sa queue de billard par terre, le visage blanc, avant de s'assoir sur le sol et de se prendre la tête entre les mains, les épaules tremblantes.

« Bah, tu pleures ? » Demanda Mizumachi à tout hasard. Même Hiruma était perplexe.

« A vrai dire, j'hésite entre crever de honte ou pleurer de rire.

-Hein ? » Grogna Agon. Sena releva la tête et s'exaspéra :

« Bordel, on parle d'un jeu avec des queues, des boules et des trous ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'ils imaginent vu qu'ils voyaient pas que c'était un billard ?! »

Et là, après une minuscule seconde de blanc sublime, même Hiruma céda à une crise de rire d'une violence inoubliable. Tous s'écroulèrent et perdirent leur souffle. C'était _drôle_.

Sauf pour Agon. Parce que Sena le menait en bateau au billard. Pourquoi Agon n'y arrivait-il pas ? Mystère. Mais s'il n'avait pas le doigté, Agon avait la mémoire. Et il se souvenait que quelqu'un, un tocard, avait dit, et que des autres avaient entendu : qu'à un jeu où Sena avait une grande queue, ce nabot-là lui avait mis une branlée.

Et ça, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

« Oh ? Les mecs, je crois qu'Agon est parti bouder… »

* * *

Enjoy, et surtout relisez une deuxième fois ! Je vous raconte comment je l'ai trouvée celle-là ?

J'étais chez mon tonton, on jouait avec son billard, c'était bien ! Et un moment il m'a dit à peu près ça

« C'est quand même un jeu de mec, ça, tout de même.

-Ben pourquoi ?

-Bah : on joue avec des queues pour taper dans des boules ! »

Je pouvais pas rater ça. Les ambiguës auraient étés à jamais incomplètes. Et j'ai relu récemment le match Deimon – Naga alors je me suis dit : tiens, pourquoi pas Agon et Sena au billard américain ? (enfin je crois : des boules d'une couleur, et des boules d'une autre couleur, on détermine qui des deux joueurs doit rentrer quelle couleur et une fois qu'un d'eux en a fini avec les siennes il rentre la noire) Bref, Agon est censé être bon en tout mais je m'en balance. Considérons cela comme une revanche, mouahaha !

Et qu'est-ce que j'ai ri à la première réplique, qui m'est venue comme ça : « tu veux ma queue ? » (genre, tu veux mon doigt ?) idem pour « elle est grande, quand même ! » que je n'avais pas anticipée.

N'oubliez pas de me dire à quoi vous avez pensé, bande de petites perverses ! Ou si vous aviez deviné pour le billard… ce qui est peu probable, du moins j'espère ! Gwahaha ! (la braguette d'Agon, c'était juste pour vous égarer, d'ailleurs.)

GO DEVIL REVIEWS !

P.S : si un jour vous avez une situation à me proposer, avec quelques idées de répliques, je prends ! Je citerai votre nom en fin de fiction !

P.S.2 au moment où je poste ça, j'ai pas d'internet (une amie me fait la charité...) ce qui explique les soucis de présence et l'absence de postage... remarquez j'aurais pas posté, tant que j'ai pas fini une fic je poste pas, ça évite les déceptions ^^ à la prochaine!


End file.
